hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Occurrences
Daily Occurances come in the form of quests, items, and resources that appear automatically at day change or roughly every 24 hours. General Energy restores itself by 480 points in a day (assuming there is room for it to keep recharging) Totems '''recharge every 12 or 24 hours. '''Keys to the chests mentioned below are removed from the player's inventory. Three small, keyless treasures appear on the map that give the player energy, coins, and weapons. Friends can have their locations charged 5 times per day. A single person can give out 10 collection items and 1 assembler to a specific player each day. Three Quests '''occur that are relatively simple to complete. A '''Fourth or Fifth Quest may appear if the player has an event with gifts and a totem. Gifts For Events that have a container for gifts, three gifts will appear each day to help fill up the basket (Unless the player is near or over 100 gifts). There may also be an accompanied quest that appears to pick up three event gifts. Treasuries There are a total of 7 Treasuries that can appear in one day's cycle. They appear randomly on the map when a player does anything that makes them receive prizes. (Completing a location, Collection, Quests, or Visiting Friends, and even Leveling up.) Each has different loot and requires different keys that appear with a different method, only after the treasure has appeared. It is possible for the same treasure object to appear more than once in a day. Keys for the chests have a high drop rate (around 30% for those found in locations), but disappear along with the chests at the end of a day. All of the keys from Monsters can also appear in any treasury with the exception of the Ice Golem's. City's Treasures It should be noted that several chests share this name, but all have different rewards and requirements. Coin pile (Locations): The second least valuable of all chests. It requires 3000 coins to open; 500 per key, but should be noted, only contains 100 coins back. * 15 Energy * 100 Gold * 1 Discoverer's Magnifier * 1 Topaz (Assembler) * 1 Trap (Weapon against Ghosts) * 1 Blue Rose (Flowers Collection) Green Key (Monsters): Only one key is required for this chest, circular with a white lid. The key can be obtained from Werewolf variants, Wanderers, Ghosts, and Adepts. This makes the chest one of the simplest to open, and should often be collected by players that have the time. Rewards: * 20 Energy Units * 50 Gold * 1 Discoverer's Magnifier * 1 Gargoyle Amulet * 1 Dragon Flower (Flowers Collection) Alternatively, the key is priced at 3 gems. Blue Key (Monsters): Nine keys are required for this chest that has relatively little reward in comparison. These keys are obtained by Gargoyle and Mummy variants, as well as the Diggers. Contains: * 20 Energy units * 25 Coins * 1 Discoverer's Magnifier * 1 Emerald (Assembler) * 1 Thor's Hammer * 1 Dandelion (Flowers Collection) The keys are priced at 1 gem, but it may take many monster fights to gain 9 keys. Disappearing Legend (Mini-Games) A chest in a deceased man's arms holds treasure, requiring 9 purple keys to open from the Crystals, Magical Items, and Expedition games. Rewards: * 20 Energy units * 200 Coins * 1 Magnifier * 1 Lighter * 1 Pollen (Assembler) * 1 Fern Flower for the Flowers Collection. The purple keys required are priced at 1 gem each, which may be worth spending if the player happens to have 8 or 7 of the 9 keys. Discoverer's Cache (Monsters) The location of an artifact discoverer's stash has been revealed. But it is locked by 5 keys. These keys are only held by Werewolf variants, as well as the Ghost and Adept. Rewards: * 30 Energy Units * 150 Coins * 2 Discoverer's Magnifiers * 2 Mine Detectors * 1 Taser * 1 Diamond (Assembler) These keys total 15 gems, being valued at 3 gems per key. Exploration Chest (Locations) There are two variants of exploration chests. The first requires 1000 gold to open, valuing each key at 500 gold. Upon opening, the player is rewarded with: * 10 Energy units, * 100 Coins, * 1 Magnifier, * 1 Silver Knife, * 1 Thistle plant for the Flowers collection. The keys can be found in the mid-game locations, from the Station to the Werewolves Lair. Exploration Chest (Treasuries) Keys for this chest can only be found in monster treasuries, making it often the most difficult to open. It requires three keys valued at 5 gems each. It is unique in that it is the only city treasure to give the player an Energy consumable, but contains no collection items or assemblers. Contains: * 500 Coins * 1 Apple * 3 Discoverer's Magnifiers * 1 Fire Mummy Amulet Survival Kit (Anomalies) An essential part to every explorer is a kit for survival, but the player has located a traveler's one that is locked. The key oddly uses the same appearance as the one used to open more Monster Treasury Chests. To open this chest, a player should ignore anomalies in the city until this chest appears. Keys can be gained by searching a location with an anomaly, or by expelling them. Rewards: * 25 Energy * 200 Coins * 2 Discoverer's Magnifiers * 1 Lighter * 1 Psy-Werewolf Amulet * 1 Diamond (Assembler) Notice: All keys, regardless of the amount gained, or when the chest appeared, will disappear at the end of the day. The goal is to try open the desired chests within that single amount of time. It is possible for the same chest to appear multiple times in a day, only after it has been opened. Daily Quests Gifts from the City Task: Collect all the treasure on the map. Note: This refers to the three free gifts on the map: two stacks of coins and a small chest. Rewards: * 10 experience * 10 coins * 1 Ruby Send three gifts Task: Send three presents via G5 Friends. Rewards: * 10 Experience * 10 Coins * 1 Emerald or Topaz Note: There is some debate whether the gifts truly are free or if they are taken from your inventory. Collection items are taken from your inventory, as there is a number counting them if they appear on a friend's wishlist. Daily Task This task can be given by different characters. The tasks are different every day (even if you do not finish the ones given). The quest will require 2-5 tasks of the following: * Visit a friend ** Help friends by visiting them (Charging locations for a friend) * Explore locations in a specific Exploration Mode * Expel a specific monster (Event monsters with the same name count, even if a different weapon is required) or play a specific mini-game. ** Event specific monsters, such as the Ice Golem and Zombie, will not show up. * Collect coins, experience, or collectibles (assemblers) * Assemble a collection Rewards: * 50 Experience * 100 Coins * 1 Random Assembler Gallery Exploration Chest (Treasuries) Info.png|The Exploration Chest requiring Treasury Keys. Exploration Chest (Treasuries) Map.png|The Second Exploration Chest on the Map. City Treasures (Green) Info.png|The information on the chest with a Green Key City Treasures (Green) Map.png|Chest for Green Keys on the Map. Disappearing Legend Info.png|Disappearing Legend Information. Disappearing Legend Map.png|The Skeleton of the Disappearing Legend on the map. City Treasures (Coins) Info.png|Information on the Treasury of Coins City Treasures (Coins).png|The treasury of Coins City Treasures (Blue) Info.png|Information on the City Treasures requiring a Blue Key City Treasures (Blue).png|The City Tresures On the Map (Blue) Discoverer's Cache Info.png|Information on the Discoverer's Cache Discoverer's Cache.png|The Discoverer's Cache. Exploration Chest.png|The Least Expensive Treasury. Survival Kit Map.png|A Survival Kit. Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Table of Contents Category:Daily Quests